Question: A white shirt costs $$12$, which is $12$ times as much as a blue belt costs. How much does the blue belt cost?
Solution: The cost of the white shirt is a multiple of the cost of the blue belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 12$ $$12 \div 12 = $1$ A blue belt costs $$1$.